Year 6 The Key to Pyroveer Alley
by hawk82
Summary: It's year 6 at Hogwarts and Lucius Malfoy is plotting. And whats more, Draco Malfoy wants to kill Harry. The Mauraders Map has a secret to tell and only a few can find it.
1. Memories and a Letter or Two

Year 6 - Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Chapter One  
Memories and a Letter or Two  
  
Harry gave a great, exasperated sigh as he waited for his one sure bit of post this summer - his O.W.L. results. He looked at his chart he had posted on the wall. It was a full 2 weeks until his birthday. Harry smiled as he imagined Hermione excitedly looking for the perfect present for him. Ron never spent too much time looking for a present. If he saw something and it made him think of Harry, he bought it. Unless it was something like The Boy Who Lived By Elizabeth Netsworth. He saw it the other day at Flourish and Blotts. As he was thinking of his friends, Harry remembered the letters they had sent him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm so excited about getting back to school! How's everything been over there? I'm sure the Dursleys aren't a problem any more. Are they? I am so torn over the O.W.L. results. Of course I'm really anxious to see them. But what if I failed one? I know I mixed up ehwaz with eihwaz on my Ancient Runes. Oh, I don't know if I want those results or not. Anyway, Mum and Dad said they'd take me to London a week before school starts. I'm going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. So, will I can I meet up with you there? I've already sent a letter to Ron, but he hasn't replied yet. If I don't see you at Diagon Alley, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express. Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron's was good too:  
  
Dear Harry, So, what's been happening over where you are? Everything's so quiet around here. Mind you it's been quiet ever since Percy left. Fred and George say that business is booming. They're giving a certain percent of their income to Mum. Don't worry Harry. We'll have you out of the Muggles' place before your birthday. What about those O.W.L. results, huh? I'm not even sure I want to see mine. Also-  
  
Harry was distracted from the letter, by a noise outside his window. He hastily shoved his letters underneath the loose floorboard under his bed. He looked out his window and saw something lying in the street. It looked oddly familiar, kind of like an."Oh no!" exclaimed Harry. Lying in the middle of Privet Drive was Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig. Harry raced down into the driveway and brought his owl upstairs to see what happened. He consulted his How to Care for your Owl guidebook. Harry was extremely relieved when he found that Hedwig was not suffering from any broken bones or fractures. He read that she just needed a long rest. It was just then that Harry realized a letter attached to Hedwig's leg. He tenderly pulled it off and saw that it was a school supplies letter. As he lay in bed, Harry found it hard to rest, but eventually, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. A Broom, Some Friends, and a Dementor

Harry rushed down the stairs and outside into the fresh air. "Hedwig! Hedwig!" he cried. His snowy white owl lay motionless on the cold asphalt. Harry stooped over his seemingly dead owl and picked her up. He hurriedly ran her into the house. He ran up to his room and tried to figure out what was wrong Hedwig. She gave him a feeble, but affectionate, nip on his hand. Harry walked away for a bit and brought her back some water and some owl treats. Eventually, he realized that Hedwig just needed rest. He had just remembered about Mr. Weasley coming to pick him up tomorrow. Harry quickly pried up the loose floor board, wrenched out all his letters, and stuffed them into his trunk which was only half packed. It was getting late, so he got into bed and drifted off into slumber.  
  
HONK!!!  
  
Harry jolted out of bed and looked out his window to see Ron outside. He quickly packed his things and rushed outside to see his best friend.  
  
Harry saw Ron, red-haired and freckled ace. He waved and yelled, "Hey!"  
  
"Hey Harry. Have a nice summer?"  
  
"Not really. Hedwig's not feeling very well"  
  
"Oh, well, maybe Mum can have a look at her."  
  
"Actually, she just needs a good, long rest."  
  
"Come on. Put your stuff in the trunk and let's go."  
  
It was just then that Harry realized a brand new Ford Anglia parked behind Ron. Harry remembered when he and Ron stole Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia and drove it into a particular violent tree at Hogwarts during their second year. Harry crammed all his belongings iinto the magically enlarged trunk of the car.  
  
ARRGH!!!  
  
Harry wheeled around to find the twins emerging from the Ford Anglia. Ron explained that he was just about to sit down when Fred apparated into his seat.  
  
"Fancy seeing you Harry," said Fred  
  
"We just thought we'd stop for a hello…" piped George  
  
"…and a goodbye," finished Fred  
  
Then they disapparated. SNAP!   
  
"Come on," edged Ron as he climbed into the car.  
  
Harry got in and they were off. Mr, Weasley, Ron, and Harrry arrived at The Burrow in good time and were greeted by an enthusiastic Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"It's so good to see you, Harry," she exclaimed.  
  
"It's nice to see you too," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, fancy a game o' quidditch?" inquired Ron.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to play, but I'm a little out of touch. . . Haven't even touched my Firebolt since June. Darn Dursleys!"  
  
"Few rounds of being blasted with bludgers will wake you up. Right George?"  
  
After the eleventh game, Mrs Weasley called in the boys for dinner.  
  
"So hows life been with the Dursleys? I was going to call you on the fellytone, but I feared your Uncle would come down on you," asked Ron.  
  
"Miserable! I live for Hogwarts!"  
  
"We've planned on Diagon Alley for tomorrow. Sound like fun?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. Almost forgot, thanks for the 'wizarding chess for dummies' but now you'll never win against me."   
  
Ron blushed. "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
The next day, Harry made sure he annunciated clearly as he traveled to Diagon Alley by floo powder. Luckily Harry made it into Diagon Alley in one piece.   
  
"Off to Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley commanded. Recalling his embarrassment of his overflowing vault in contrast to the Weasley's simgle galleon, Harry decided and said aloud, "You go without me. I already have some gold with me."   
  
Ron sensing Harry's uneasiness, piped up, "Well that's that, we'll go and let Harry linger for a bit." Mentally thanking Ron, Harry smilled appreciatively.  
  
While the Weasleys made their way to Gringotts, Harry wandered the alley until he heard a familiar voice, "Harry, HARRY!" Harry spun around to see a grinning Hermione headingthrough the crowd towards him.   
  
"Oh, how have you been?" she asked.  
  
"I've been alright. Hedwig had an accident, but she's recovering at Ron's. The Weasleys are in Gringotts. . . I wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first. Ron mentioned a new broom series."  
  
"Okay," she replied. "I have to, uh, go get some gold as well. I think I'll go catch up with Ron. We'll meet up later in Flourish and Blotts, okay?"  
  
Hermione disappeared into the crowd. Harry then headed towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies. This store had all the latest broom styles plus old brooms at rock bottom prices.   
  
Harry entered the store and immediately saw what he was looking for. The shiny display was surrounded by a small crowd. A sign next to the broom read: Stratus 3000 - Price upon request. Harry headed towards the counter and asked the salesclerk if he could look at the Stratus 3000. He brought it out.  
  
"How much do you usually sell this for?" Harry inquired.  
  
"At other stores it would probably sell for about eighty to ninety Galleons. But here at Quality Quidditch Supplies our standard price is around seventy," the salesclerk replied.  
  
"How about sixty galleons?" Harry tried to figure out a strategy so that he could get the broom at a good price.  
  
"Sixty-nine galleons and no lower," the clerk declared.  
  
"Fifty-nine galleons," Harry demanded. He pulled out his moneybag and counted the money he had. Oh drat, he thought, I only have forty-eight galleons and twenty-three Sickles.   
  
"Oh, fine..." the clerk reluctantly gave in. "Please sign here and here. This grants you a full year warranty on the broom."  
  
Harry took the quill and wrote his name on the specified lines. Meanwhile the clerk was busy wrapping the broom carefully with foam and two layers of bubble wrap. Then he wrapped the whole thing in paper.  
  
Harry set down the quill. He slowly began to pull the drawstrings of his ?moneybag. He tried to think of a plan fast.   
  
The clerk glanced at the signature, then did a doubletake.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!" he cried.  
  
"Yeah, that was my name the last time I checked." Harry mumbled.  
  
"I've heard of your incredible talents on the Quidditch field. It is an honor to do business with you! Allow me to give you a discount."  
  
Harry's head shot up. His problem was solved! "I think forty-nine galleons and ten sickles is a great price."  
  
Since there were eleven Sickles in a galleon, Harry gave his forty-eight Galleons and twenty-one Sickles to the clerk. He thanked the clerk and exited the store.  
  
Harry was then supposed to meet up with Hermione at Flourish and Blotts. Since he was almost out of money, he made a quick stop at Gringotts then headed towards the bookstore.  
  
With his pockets full again, Harry entered the shop and spotted Hermione, who contrasted sharply with the red-headed Weasleys around her. She spotted Harry.  
  
Soon enough, Harry was staring absently and running his finger across the spines of the books.   
  
An abnormal tug was pulling/yanking at his middle. A white flash almost blinded him when he touched the spine of a very skinny book. He reached out and tapped the spine again with a fingernail. He felt an electric shock run through his body. He jerked back and nearly fell over.   
  
"I wouldn't touch that book, Potter," someone said in a snide, drawling voice. A silver haired boy emerged from behind a bookshelf. "Haven't you learned to read the title before you actually read it? I expected too much. What was I thinking?"  
  
Draco Malfoy, vengeance dripping from his every word, narrowed his eyes so they glinted darkly. Clad in black and green, he was the appearance of a true Slytherin. In a swift swipe, a black-gloved hand snatched the book off the shelf as though it were suspended in the air.  
  
Malfoy flipped to the book, so the front cover faced him. His eyes brightened as though he had just found something he had been looking for. With what seemed like a triumphant sneer, Malfoy turned to leave.   
  
  
  
"Watch your back, Potter."  
  
The picture of the front was reflected off those eyes. He couldn't forget it if he wanted to.  
  
"Shal Poppeta." (The Art of Magical Puppeteers)  
  
* * *  
  
"Baden Saere's been killed!"  
  
Fudge looked up sharply.  
  
"Weasley, don't talk nonsense. Saere is one of the best Aurors in the wizarding world. No spell could kill him," protested the minister.  
  
"But -- but, sir! He's been strangled!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
At "strangled", Fudge had jumped straight out of his chair.   
  
"I don't care if it's Sirius Black, Weasley, but no one should resort to Muggle methods to murder. He'll pay with years in Azkaban!"  
  
"Yes, sir, yes, sir."  
  
"This is...impossible."  
  
Baden Saere, no sign of life in him, hung from a coat rack. His eyes were completely rolled back into his head, and there were faint red marks on his neck. His neck was contracted, as though it were permanently notched. There were no signs of a struggle.  
  
His mouth wasn't stretched as though he had just screamed. His face was white, only because he was dead. The situation was truly a puzzling one.  
  
Fudge, standing quite a distance from the mangled corpse, was completely oblivious of the dark, hooded shadow lurking in the corner. The dementor, too far away to have any effect on the minister, crept forward with as much caution as a cat stalking mice. When it was only a mere three feet away from its prey, the dementor smoothly glided with great speed at him. Fudge, feeling a prickling sensation behind him, turned around to see a black dementor standing one foot away from him, reaching out with scabbed hands. 


	3. The Journey Back Home

"Can I help you, sir?"  
  
Harry looked up. A cheerful looking young man was looking down at him.  
  
"Oh, no, I - "  
  
An owl, two in fact, flew into the store, carrying two envelopes each. One envelope was dropped off near him. Harry went over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
Stuffing the envelope in his pocket, Harry pulled himself up. He got a bag to put all the books. He still held the broom.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Weasley! I think I'll go back using my broom."  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so Harry. You might get lost or something. It is far too dangerous." she fretted.  
  
"Oh, please, Mrs. Weasley? I'll have the broom compass that Hermione gave me." he begged.  
  
"Mum, just let him go. Remember he was drafted for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was just a first-year. He'll be safe. If he can avoid Bludgers then he can definitely avoid airplanes." Ron said.   
  
"Oh, okay." Mrs. Weasley grudgingly gave in.  
  
"Thanks so much." Harry hopped on his broom, pushed off the ground and flew off.  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
* * *  
  
The dementor, as cautious as a cat watching a mouse, stalked the unwary minister. When it was a mere three feet away, it suddenly glided forward in a surge of speed. Fudge, feeling a prickling sensation behind him, turned around to see a dementor towering over him. He opened his mouth but no scream came out. Besides his lungs being paralyzed, by fright, the dementor had suddenly fixed its own blistered jaws over his face. He could feel something being sucked out of him. In an instant, Fudge's body went limp and his eyes glazed over.  
  
The dementor glided back. Having no human feelings, it didn't feel triumphant or satisfied. But anyone could tell that inside the endless night under the black hood, the dementor, cracked and bloodied lips were twisted into a very sinister smile. Whirling around in a furl of black cloth, the dementor disappeared, leaving behind the flesh-covered husk that was once a living thing.  
  
* * *  
  
Amazing thought Harry. The Stratus 3000 practically obeys my thoughts and it turns with the slightest touch. "Well, let's try a new tactic." Harry swerved and made an extremely dangerous dive, bringing it the broom up oh so gently.  
  
"Approching The Burrow!" said Harry's broom compass.  
  
Harry dipped below the clouds and saw the Weasleys' looking for him outside. Harry waved, put on an extra burst of speed, and touched down gently. Harry's cheeks turned red as the Weasleys shouted "BRAVO!"  
  
"Ron come here. I have this great idea,"  
  
Ron walked over. "So let's here it,"  
  
"I think we should teach Hermione to fly. She can have your Cleansweep Eleven and I'll give you my Firebolt,"  
  
"Blimey Harry. Why didn't I think of that? I'll go get my Cleansweep and Hermione and you get your Firebolt,"  
  
Harry was standing outside with his Firebolt when Ron with Cleansweep in hand and Hermione emerged from the Burrow. As usual Hermione imeaditaely started asking questions.  
  
"Harry, what's this about you and Ron teaching me to fly?"  
  
"Well, yeah, that's the plan."  
  
"But Harry, I don't have a broom."  
  
At that moment, Ron presented Hermione his Cleansweep: "An early birthday present."  
  
"But what about you? You're on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team!"  
  
Harry handed Ron his beloved Firebolt. "Take care of it."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, let's get started."  
  
"Okay Hermione, try getting the broom to fly up into your hand."  
  
"Up," said Hermione a tad timidly.  
  
"Come on Hermione; with feeling," prodded Ron.  
  
It took a couple tries, but finally "UP!" and the broom flew into Hermione's hand.  
  
"Great Hermione! Now let's try hovering. Remember to push off the ground hard,"  
  
After hovering three times in a row, Hermione exclaimed "Oh my gosh! I forgot I haven't put the finishing touches on Binn's essay," and she rushed off.  
  
"Oh well. Hey Harry, can I have a go on your Stratus?"  
  
"Sure Ron. Knock yourself out," laughed Harry.  
  
After a few loops and spins, Mrs. Weasley called the boys in for dinner. That night Harry didn't get much sleep. He lay in bed thinking about what it will be like going back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, HARRY! I got my O.W.L grades. Come look!" shrieked an excited Hermione.  
  
Harry bolted up. He had completely forgotten about the letter he received in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry moaned as he grudgingly got his letter and wlaked over to Hermione.  
  
"Huh? What's all the commotion about?" asked a sleepy Ron from his bed.  
  
"Our O.W.L.s Ron. Oh, come on," explained Hermione.  
  
Ron reluctantly gave in and walked over.  
  
"On three okay?"  
  
"One...two...three!" they all said simultaneously.  
  
Hermione shrieked. "I got 'Exceeds Expectations' in all my subjects! What about you guys?"  
  
"I did excellent. 'Exceeds Expectation' in Tranfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts, 'Outstanding' in Charms, 'Acceptable' in Potions, and 'Poor' in Divination and Astronomy," explained Harry.  
  
Ron had to pipe in. "I got 'Outstanding' in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, an 'Acceptable' Potions, and a 'Poor' in Divination and Astronomy. Not a bad haul. Now Hermione, you can't tell my mom about my 'Poors', nor you Harry."  
  
They all laughed and went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as they were done, Mrs. Weasley made all the kids go upstairs to pack their trunks. When, everyone was packed, they packed all the gear into the magically enlarged trunk of the new Ford Anglia. They all made it to King's Cross Station on time.  
  
"Come on, Harry, we need to get to Platform 9 3/4!"  
  
Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all headed towards Platforms 9 and 10.   
  
"Come on, hurry! I don't want to get a bad compartment this time. Let's try and get one all to ourselves."  
  
Making sure that no Muggles were watching, Ron and Harry walked casually to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. They emerged on the other side to see the Hogwarts Express emitting great clouds of steam. He saw some of his classmates boarding the train. Luna Lovegood, with her bulging eyes and radish earrings, waved at him before she boarded the train. Harry half-heartedly waved back.  
  
Hermione and Ginny came through the barrier out of breath, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrrived after them.  
  
"Okay everyone, I guess it's time for you all to board the train," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Harry, we can only go as far as the entrance with you, then we have to head off to join the other prefects, 'kay?" Hermione pointed out.   
  
"Sure, whatever," Harry grumbled. It was still a little hard for him to manage the Hogwarts Express without Ron and Hermione. But sitting with Luna, Ginny, and Neville wasn't so bad, either.   
  
Hundreds of other owls hooted along with Hedwig and Pig. They seemed quite affected by the chaos that surrounded them, what with students banging them this way and that. Neither Harry, Hermione, or Ron noticed the scowling face glaring at them from one of the windows.  
  
"Father, you're going to get out...and you're going to kill him."  
  
Harry boarded the train in silence, lugging his trunks and Hedwig behind him. Ginny followed closely behind, almost losing him when a fresh wave of students filed onto the train.  
  
"A bit more hectic than past years, don't you think?" Ginny breathed.   
  
"Yeah," he answered dully. He looked out the window, to where Hermione and Ron were laughing about something as they headed toward the other prefects. He really did wish that he could be down there laughing with them.  
  
"You STILL mourning over them?" Ginny said quietly.  
  
Harry turned, and his anger flared.  
  
"What do you know about it?" he demanded.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, but merely turned and looked at the door. It swung open, and Neville came in. He plunked down.   
  
"I really, really feel like I've forgotten something..."  
  
For a while the rest of the train went smoothly, seeing Harry didn't say anything, and Ginny and Neville didn't say anything to him. Luna eventually joined them, sporting a lion brooch on her Ravenclaw scarf. But something she said snagged him.   
  
"Do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be this year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, but the thing is...well, he's not really new."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, who is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Harry sank back into his trance, unmoving and seeing nothing. He couldn't talk about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Luna wouldn't tell them, and how did she know who it was going to be anyway? And he couldn't really talk about anything other than, no, he wasn't even going to think about that. It was much to painful.  
  
As they approached Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Castle loomed ahead with a welcoming, comfortable glow. It was home to him.  
  
The train came to a stop, and the doors flew open. A giant shadow covered him as Harry stepped off the train.   
  
"Hagrid!"  
  
"Well, hullo, there, Harry! How's life been wit' the muggles."  
  
"I'd rather be here than back there."  
  
"Oh, so yeh'd rather eat prunes than talk about the Dursleys?"  
  
Harry laughed. Hagrid's eyes shone, and flickered past him. Harry turned around to see a crowd of first years stepping off the train, Hagrid rushing past him to greet them, and two students walking toward him. As they got closer, Harry could see Ron tightly holding onto Hermione's arm. Harry ran forward to them.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. He stepped back when Hermione looked up. Her eyes were blazing, and there was only one time he had seen her like that and that was when she had slapped Malfoy while defending Hagrid. She opened her mouth, and the storm came rushing.   
  
"That rotten, foul, evil, dreadful, terrible, horrible dung beetle! How dare he...has no right to...called him a...rotten, dirty nonsense he speaks!" she spat, all of that coming out in one, breath. If Ron hadn't been trying to calm her, Hermione would probably be breathing fire.   
  
"Who...what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said simply. Hermione looked as though her hair was bristling. Harry didn't say anything. Draco's name alone was enough for him to understand what he meant.  
  
"What'd he do this time?"  
  
"Well, we were just sitting down, and he stops at the door. He started talking about how his father was going to get out, and that you would end up just like the Dark Lord planned, all this other fobbly gook. You know, the usual," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione again. She had a strained look on her face. She was clenching and and unclenching her hands as though barely controlling them. If not, Harry thought, she might strangle somebody.   
  
"It doesn't seem like the usual. Isn't Hermione usually the one telling US to calm down about that prat?"  
  
Ron reached out to shush Hermione, but it was too late. Another flood of words poured out of her mouth.  
  
"The stupid git said that you'd eventually turn out to be a Dark wizard!"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Malfoy, he had gone bad, but never had he said anything like THAT. If Harry had said that to Malfoy, he would've cursed Harry because he was so flattered. Harry sighed. School technically hadn't even started and Malfoy was already stirring things up. He decided to let that comment slide. "Come on, let's go get into the carriages." As they turned the bend, Harry got a magnificent view of his real home: Hogwarts. 


	4. Moony's Return

Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron at the House tables in the Great Hall. The typical chatter that was once lively died down as the door opened. In came a bunch of nervous looking first years preceeded by Professor McGonagall. She held the Sorting Hat tight in her hand and annouced that when she called a first year's name, he or she was to sit on the stool. The sorting took an extra long time as there were many more students as usual. But finally, ZAMBINI, TOM! Harry and his friends were pleased to welcome 15 new Gryffidors. After Dumbledore's usual welcoming speech, he raised his hands and plates and food appeared on the tables. Dumbledore smilied to hear "ahhh's and wow's" and he settled down to the feast. Midway through the feast the large door opened wide and a figure walked in. At that time, Dumbledore stood up and said aloud, "And now I would like to introduce you to a return teacher at Hogwarts: Professor Remus Lupin." The Great Hall eruped with applause as a slightly embarassed Lupin walked up to the Teacher's Table. Harry glanced at Luna at the Ravenclaw Table and she gave him an I-told-you-so look. As soon as everyone was stuffed and moaning (Ron), Dumbledore waved his hands and all the food disappeared. Following that, he asked the prefects to show the first years to there Houses. Ronwas little cooler about being a prefect and he led the first years up to their Common Room (after Hermione of course). As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione found that they had a bigger problem, no one told them the password. Fortunately, The Head Boy, some guy in 7th year that Harry had never seen, appeared and told the all the password: avena cerasus. Everyone was too tired and without Fred and George, there was no party. They all just quickly went up to their respective dorms. When Harry walked into his dorm, he was greeted by Seamus.  
  
"Hey, Harry. You know, we kind of got off on the wrong foot last year. But over the summer, Mum and I have decided that we believe you about You-Know-Who," Seamus explained. He stuck out his hand, "Friends?"  
  
Harry shook his hand. "Friends." Harry crawled into bed and relaxed. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
--------------------***--------------------  
  
A/N: Okay guys! Sorry that was such a boring chapter, but I had to say that Lupin's back. How'd you like it? If you review, I'll be inspired to write more so keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: As hard as I pray, I know that the only thing I own is this plot and the character Tom Zambini (who could be related to Blaise Zambini {not my char.} **wink, wink**) 


End file.
